Lose: Letter
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: Diantara seribu warna yang datang dalam hidupku. Hanya kaulah yang berhasil menciptakan satu warna terindah. /Drabble, for IHA-Fest February - Warna/


_Diantara seribu warna yang datang dalam hidupku._

_Hanya kaulah yang berhasil menciptakan satu warna terindah._

_Warnamu melebihi keindahan pelangi yang pernah kita lihat bersama._

_Walaupun warna pelangi itu memudar karena waktu, tapi warnamu takkan pernah pudar. Sampai kapanpun._

_Sekalipun…_

Lose: Letter

Hetalia-Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Lose: Letter © Uchiha Ry-chan

((**Warning: **Drabble story, Romano's POV))

For IHA-Fest February - Warna

.

.

Dear Antonio,

Bagaimana kabarmu, bastardo? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja disana, di tempatmu sekarang. Saat ini sudah memasuki musim gugur. Jadi tidak heran ketika sedang menulis surat ini aku ditemani oleh guguran daun yang tertiup oleh angin.

Sudah hampir satu tahun kita tidak bertemu. Dan hal itu sangat membuatku tersiksa. Aku rindu padamu. Tetapi kau pergi. Ke tempat yang terlalu jauh sehingga aku tidak dapat menyusulmu. Kau membenciku ya?

Hei, apakah kau masih ingat tentang pelangi yang kita lihat dulu saat senja? Kau mengatakan bahwa pelangi itu memiliki tujuh warna yang indah. Merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila dan ungu. Dan aku menganggukan kepala mendengarkan apa yang kau katakan, karena memang aku menyukai warna pelangi.

Aku merasa sedih ketika perlahan waktu memudarkan warna pelangi yang masih ingin kulihat bersamamu. Walaupun aku menyembunyikan kesedihanku, kau menyadarinya dan langsung menenangkanku. Kau menciumku dan bekata bahwa ada warna terindah dalam hidupku. Aku marah karena aku merasa kau membuatku terlihat bodoh. Seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permen, bedanya aku kehilangan warna-warna yang ku suka. Aku pun pergi meninggalkanmu. Kau hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang bersalah.

Seminggu aku mendiami dirimu. Tidak bertemu atau menjawab panggilan teleponmu. Bahkan aku mengabaikan semua pesan singkat dan hadiah darimu. Terakhir, aku membakar boneka tomat yang kau berikan kepadaku.

Namun, beberapa hari belakangan. Aku justru merindukan dirimu yang tak kunjung memberikan sesuatu sebagai permintaan maafmu. _Ada apa denganmu, bastardo?_ Itulah pertanyaanku dalam hati.

Tak lama setelah itu, akhirnya kau mengirimkan pesan singkat dan memintaku menemuimu di tempat yang sama saat kita melihat pelangi. Aku berfikiran jika kau hanya ingin mengerjaiku lagi. Maka aku mengabaikan pesan itu lagi. Kebodohan terbesarku karena aku tidak mengetahui bahwa itu adalah pesan singkat yang kau berikan untuk terakhir kalinya padaku.

Esoknya, semua teman-temanmu berkumpul dengan pakaian serba hitam. Kepala mereka tertunduk melihat dirimu yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya di sebuah peti. Aku yang tidak mau mengakui kenyataan yang terjadi hanya bisa menangisimu yang sedang tertidur. Sambill berulang kali memanggil namamu tapi kau tak kunjung bangun.

"_Antonio... Bangunlah..."_

Hari-hariku yang biasa penuh warna, kini hampa tanpa satu pun warna. Aku tidak mempunyai semangat hidup. Keadaanku sangat menyedihkan. Kau tahu sendiri bukan?

Lalu Arthur datang dan menyadarkanku akan satu hal yang ku lupakan.

_Bukankah selama ini, Antonio telah mengisi hidupmu? Dengan sekian warna yang ia berikan hingga akhirnya ia menjadi warna terindah dalam hidupmu? Lalu, kenapa kau berusaha menghapus warna terindah yang sudah susah payah Antonio ciptakan untukmu? Air matamu lah yang menghapusnya. Karena itu, hentikan air matamu. Dan lanjutkanlah hidupmu. Disana, Antonio pasti sedih jika kau begini terus. Kau mau orang yang membuatmu selalu tersenyum itu menangis dalam tidurnya yang abadi karena mengetahui orang yang dicintainya sedih? Tidak 'kan?_

Setelah aku berfikir, jadi ini yang kau maksud? Ada warna lain yang mampu mengalahkan indahnya warna pelangi. Maafkan aku, karena kebodohanku yang tidak menyadari maksud dari ucapanmu itu.

Diantara seribu warna yang datang dalam hidupku. Hanya kaulah yang berhasil menciptakan satu warna terindah. Warnamu melebihi keindahan pelangi yang pernah kita lihat bersama. Walaupun warna pelangi itu memudar karena waktu, tapi warnamu takkan pernah pudar. Sampai kapanpun.

Sekalipun...

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

Kau telah pergi dari hidupku selamanya.

Ah, sudah dulu ya? Aku harus pergi. Ada hal yang harus ku selesaikan. Maaf jikalau kau berhasil menerima surat yang akan ku terbangkan dengan balon ini, surat ini basah karena air mataku.

Sampai jumpa,

Romano.

-FIN-

A/N: Gomenasai minna! Maafkan aku atas abalnya fic ini. Orz! Waktunya udah mepet, jadi gak sempet buat yang panjang. *gegulingantengahjalantol*

Tapi aku harap kalian masih menyukainya. XDD

Ini pantes disebut drabble 'kan? Iya 'kan? YA 'KAN? *ditendang* Kalau gak pantes, bilang ya? :3 Aku juga mau belajar. Ehehehe...

Lose: Letter maksudnya adalah surat dari Romano yang kehilangan warna terindahnya. Jadi bukan kehilangan surat ya? ^^'a

Oh ya, aku sempet nangis pas ngetik ini karena ini juga merupakan sedikit curhatanku. *terus?*

Maaf juga kalau gaje dan banyak typo. (_ _)

Semoga kalian menyukainya~ :D

"_Membuat lebih baik daripada berbuat *ngacungin jempol tangan kanan*" (Ku-Ry's quote)_


End file.
